This Is Insanity!
by Envy the Broken
Summary: She finds herself at a whore house. He finds a new victim. Don't hate on the story or pairing. Rape death maybe torture later ect... It's rated for a reason people
1. Sinful Desire

A girl pushed her way through the thickened crowd as military officers followed in pursuit. She swerves and curves around people. Pushing them out of the way, yelling random things, ect...She turned and ran into an alley as the three soldier kept 10 feet behind. She turned a corner then another until she found herself at The Seven Sins. She ran inside and up the stairs before anyone could say anything. She stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down the hall of doors. She turned and ran into the first door she saw as she felt as if the military soldiers got closer.

This girl's name is Sin. It's not her real name but she can't remember her real name. She's lived in this world for three years now. This alien world of alchemy. She only remembers bits and pieces of her old life, her old world. It's so familiar yet so distant. She remembers being called evil, funny, nice, wrathful, envious, lustful, prideful, greedy, gluttonous, lazy and slothful, and loving. She's remembers being called all of that in her old world and because she couldn't remember her name she called herself Sin. Because she wasn't a person in this new world, she lives her life to steal and deceive. In a way, she loves it yet hates it. It's a thrill yet it's a regret. Soon she won't be living this kind of life when she gets her fake ID.

Sin looked around the room and found a blond woman in there. "Hide me please. From the military." Sin said desperately. She really didn't take much notice around the room as the girl got up off her bed to help the sin.

The military burst through the door of The Seven Sins. People moved out of the way as they ran through and up the stairs. The stopped at the top and scanned. They decided they would check each room. The lead man waved his hand and motioned for them to follow as he went to the first door. He opened the door to find a blond girl sitting on a bed with a man kneeling on the floor spreading her legs. "Oh sorry, but have you seen a girl about sixteen run through?" The soldier asked.

The man, who was straddling the girl's legs, turned his head to look at them. He looked quite young and wore a black suit and a black hat. "No we haven't." The blond girl said calmly. The soldiers nodded and backed out closing the door.

The man sighed in relief as the soldiers left. He looked at the blond girl. "Thanks." He said in Sin's voice. Yes it was Sin disguised as a man. It worked pretty well since her back was facing the soldiers hiding her breasts. She stood up and brushed off the dust from her suit pants. They weren't hers. The blond girl, named Elizabeth , found them in a closet for her. Elizabeth wore a short pink midriff top and a short black mini skirt. Sin never thought that The Seven Deadly Sins Whore House would ever help her out. "If there's any way I can repay y-" She was cut off when Elizabeth suddenly stood up and pushed Sin all the way into a wall roughly. "Wh-What?" Sin stammered.

Elizabeth 's gentle face and smile was replaced by a evil smirk that didn't seem to fit the girl very much. "You were going to say, if there is any way you can repay me you would. Am I correct?. This _is_ whore house and I am a whore." She replied. Sin didn't reply as Elizabeth continued talking. "I can see you are a evil, thieving, conniving, sinning little girl with very little but some innocence left. You never told me your name." Elizabeth stated as she waited for Sin to give her name.

"S-Sin." Sin replied slightly nervous. She didn't like this position in anyway. It was so awkward. Sin could actually admit she was scared despite how lustful she could be on a daily basis.

"Sin is a name that fits you so well." Elizabeth said leaning her head close to her neck. Her breathe was warm against Sin's neck. She hadn't notice Elizabeth 's fingers sneak down and between Sin's legs and touched her from over her clothing. Sin let out a gasp from surprise. _No, No, No, No, No. This can't be happening! _Sin's mind screamed. "Your excited, I can tell." Elizabeth said rubbing Sin more over her clothing feeling her starting to get wet even through the clothing. Sin could feel a wave of pleasure but tried hiding it. She didn't want it but at the same time she did. Sin bit the bottom of her lip to suppress a moan as she threw her head back begging in her mind to stop.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door stopping Elizabeth . Elizabeth frowned as she took to steps to her left and opened the door a crack. "May I help you?" She asked as she met eyes with a military soldier again. "I'm in the middle of something." She growled. Sin didn't say anything. She couldn't ask for help or anything. She was a fugitive. Also, military soldiers weren't very civil and would probably do worse than what Elizabeth would do. Sin couldn't jump out a window. Too high.

"Well, the woman we are after is armed and dangerous. We were told to warn everyone to look out for a sixteen year old, woman with long brown hair, eye color is said to seem different each time she is seen, and she's about 5'3." The soldier said then said his goodbye and left as Elizabeth closed her door. Elizabeth moved back quickly and pinned Sin back to the wall before she could think of some way to escape.

Elizabeth stared into her eyes intently. "Your eyes look brown to me but it is kind of dark in here." Elizabeth told her. Sin shifted uncomfortably under Elizabeth's gaze. Elizabeth smirked maliciously. "I must say something, Sin. My real name is Envy." Elizabeth...no Envy said.

"Envy?" Sin questioned not feeling as nervous as she recalled another memory from her previous life. "That's my favorite sin." She mused without realizing she said that. Envy smirked.

"Really?" She asked but suddenly there was a flash of light and an androgynous figure stood in her place. He had long green hair, a black hair band, a black midriff top, and a black skort. No wonder 'Elizabeth' was hitting on her. She was a he! Well at least Sin thinks it's a he. "Envy is your favorite sin?" He questioned in a deeper voice. His voice was neither a woman's or a man's. Sin didn't freak out. It was probably some alchemy trick.

Sin nodded though. If this person was able to do alchemy like that, he must be strong. Envy smirked and pinned her down again. He bent down and bit her neck. She yelped softly but not loudly. Envy was still biting down even as his teeth broke her skin and blood trickled down her shoulder. Sin bit the bottom of her lips and closed her eyes. Her hat fell off allowing her long hair to fall out. Envy let go to admire his bite mark. This girl wouldn't last long. He would just fuck her then kill her afterward. That was how he worked.

Envy fingers sneaked back down to rim of her pants. He slipped his hand inside and touched her clit. Sin bit her lip trying to suppress a moan again. She threw her head back. It was like De'Javu, only this time with a green haired freak named Envy. He stuck one of his fingers into her warmth causing her to gasp from the pleasure and slight pain. This caused Envy to smirk again as he ripped off the suit pants with his free hand in one swift movement. His hands trailed up her stomach and up her shirt. He traced his hands to the back and unclasped her bra, pulling it off. Envy retracted his other hand and put it up her shirt also. His hands started to play with her breasts despite her protests.

"You know, you screaming makes me even more aroused." Envy whispered seductively against her neck as. He started to suck on her neck then down to her collar. His hands let go and went down to her underwear taking it off. He pushed her harder against the wall and lifted her feet off the ground sticking his finger back into her warmth while his other arm wrapped around her waist. Sin moaned.

She finally yelled. "N-No Stop!"Well it wasn't really a yell, more of a moan. This only made Envy chuckle as he turned and moved her to the bed throwing her down harshly onto it and pinning her.

"You still have innocence I see. Don't worry. Your favorite sin will take that away from you." He purred in her ear. There was a flash of light and his clothes were gone. He slammed into her before she could protest causing her to scream of pain as she felt like she was being torn from the inside out. There was a trickle of blood go down her leg. Envy didn't wait for her to adjust before pulling out and shoving back in. Soon the pain turned to pleasure and even though she tried holding it she moaned and bucked her hips with him until. Envy felt himself reaching his climax and so did Sin.

"Envy!" She yelled reaching her climax with him. Envy felt something hit him hard in the chest when she called his name. He hadn't even threatened her to do it like he did with others. Envy panted as he pulled out her. He discreetly changed his fingers into claws.

Envy smirked slightly. "You liked that?" He asked shifting his clothes back on. All Sin do was blush at that statement.

"No." She lied. Envy smirked more

"Are you sure?" Envy questioned leaning close to her and kissed her. Before he broke the kiss so she could answer, he stabbed her in the stomach. It cut through the fabric of the loose suit shirt she hadn't taken off and pierced her deeply. Her eyes went wide.

"W-what?" Sin stuttered as her vision began to blur. She fell back onto the bed and watch as Envy smirked turning his hand back to normal. He said something but Sin couldn't hear as she entered the dark depths of death.

* * *

**Okay so this was kind of rushed so please don't flame or anything. I just wanted to write something like this. No it's not going to be a one shot. I'm going to make another chapter. Okay Review people. It makes me feel good when people review.  
**


	2. It Was Him

I can't die. I know I've done some bad things but...but I need to know who I am. This can't be happening. Someone will find me. I just have to fight it. I just need to wake up. Wake up Damn It! You can't Die.

"Isn't this the girl you were looking for?" A voice said in the back of her mind. "She's not armed and she doesn't look dangerous."

"Major Elric, sir. She was able to outrun us. We can't take her to the hospital. She'll just deceive us again." Another older voice had said. The voices were starting to get clearer.

"But mister, even though the girl is a criminal. She's sixteen and dying." An even younger voice said. It sounded almost like a small child's voice.

"Yeah, Al's right. We need to take her somewhere and get her help." The first voice said. Sin's eyes opened slightly as her vision was blurred. She was still dying and it still hurt but...but she had to fight it. Her vision cleared some as she made out a blond teen, a few soldiers, and a man in a suit of armor. There was a jacket covering Sin's parts and some of the soldiers were checking out the room for any evidence or clues.

"Whatever you say, Major Elric. You and your brother will have to carry her. We will guard to make sure she doesn't have any partners." The soldier said.

"Yeah yeah whatever." The blond boy, Elric, waved his hand not caring. He turned to Sin and was about to walk to her but stopped. "She's awake!" He exclaimed but not in a scared way, but shocked way. The soldiers got their guns ready but the man in the suit of armor got between Sin and the soldiers.

"I doubt she will do any damage in her state." The armored man said. The blond boy nodded in agreement and went over to Sin and sat on the bed next to her gently. He had a look of sadness that this had happened to her. He looked, to Sin, that he didn't like people getting hurt in any way.

"Who done this to you?" He asked hesitantly. Sin opened her mouth to speak but blood caught in her throat she went into a coughing fit. The blond boy stood up shocked. The pain soon became unbearable for her as tears started to streak her eyes. Before she was slightly numb but not anymore.

"It hurts! It hurts! Make it stop!" Sin screamed loudly. Her scream was high pitched and had startled everyone in the room. The continued to cry loudly. This convinced the officers that the only thing the girl would be capable of is harming their ears.

"Al! Pick her up! We gotta get her to the hospital!" The blond boy exclaimed to the armored man, Al. Al nodded okay and walked over to the crying Sin and picked her up gently. Sin cringed from pain when her nearly bare body touched the cold armor. She closed her eyes and calmed her crying. At least now she could rest from fighting. She, for some reason, felt like she wouldn't die now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ed and Al walked out of the whore house nervously, trying not to look at anyone or anything on their way out. It really was uncomfortable being in there in general. Once they were out, the two sighed in relief.

"Brother, it's good to be out of there, isn't it?" Al asked Ed. Ed nodded in agreement.

"You're right Al. It was a good thing we came, or those soldiers would have left her for dead and not even investigated." Ed replied. The soldiers didn't even follow them out. Ed and Al would make sure to tell someone about that. Ed looked at girl. Her cheeks were tear stained and her blood had soaked through the red jacket that Ed gave to her. It was barely noticeable for the fact his jacket was red. "It's weird how she was attacked." Ed mused.

"Yes it is, Brother. She was well....uh you know then stabbed with five daggers that were finger like." Al added. He was looking ahead because he didn't want to look at the girl for her condition.

"We're going to have to pay for her hospital bills." Ed answered. Al nodded. They had quite a bit of money that they didn't use. It was mainly saved up so Ed could spare some money. He did it for Sheska.

"I think so too, Brother." Al said. There was a silence afterward as both brothers were speechless. Finally Ed broke the silence.

"Some people actually may have harder lives than us. I highly doubt this girl is dangerous. I think she's even my age." Ed paused as he remembered Barry the Chopper. That day was scary and this girl probably feels the same way as Ed did back then. "I wonder what her name is." Ed mused. Al nodded and looked back ahead as they got near the hospital. Maybe they would make it in time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sin's eyes opened suddenly. A bright light blinded her for a second before she could adjust. Sin blinked a few times and looked around up at the lights. She was in a hospital. She hadn't been to a hospital since she had lost her memory. Sin tried sitting up but stopped when there was a sharp pain in her stomach. She laid back down and clutched it softly with her left hand. She looked around and saw the blond boy from earlier sleeping in a chair. How long had she been here?

The door opened and the armored man was there holding a tray of food. He saw sin and it almost looked like he smiled. "Your awake?" He asked cheerfully. "That's good." He said walking over and putting the tray of food on the table.

"How long have I been here?" Sin managed to ask. She was still in pain but felt slightly better after being wrapped up and given pain medicine.

"A couple days." Al answered. Sin barely nodded and looked up at the ceiling. "We thought we lost you." Al added still sounding cheerful.

"I thought I was going to die." Sin said softly. "Are you in the military?" Sin asked trying to look at the armored man.

Al was shocked. "No but my brother here, who's sleeping is." Al replied. Sin snorted and turned her head closing her eyes. "My name's Al. What's your name?" Al questioned.

"Sin." She answered quietly. Al mused at the name. It couldn't be her real name but he bothered not to ask.

"They said you were armed and dangerous. You weren't armed and you don't look dangerous." Al mused.

Sin looked at him. "That's right. If I ever got into the situation where I had to fight I'm not sure if I could. If I could, I wouldn't be where I'm at now." Sin said; her eyes averted slightly to the blond boy who moved in the chair. It was probably 6 am now....

"Stay away from my brother Envy!" The blond boy suddenly yelled sitting up panting. Al looked at his brother. Sin's eyes widen at that name she sat up despite the pain in her stomach.

"Ed, are you okay?" Al questioned.

Ed looked at his brother. "Yeah I-" Ed started but was cut off by Sin.

"What was that name you said?" Sin asked Ed with slight flare in her eyes. It was a mixture of fear and hatred.

"Ed?" Al questioned, because he had said Ed's name.

"No." Sin answered. Ed's eyes widen slightly in realization.

"Envy!" He exclaimed standing up. Sin had a few memories come back at that name again. She took a shaky breathe and that was all Ed needed to be set off. "That bastard! I knew he was evil but...." Ed gripped his fists tightly. "I didn't even think even would do such a thing!"

Al's body was shaking with what seemed to be anger. Sin moved her way out of the bed. "I need to go to the bathroom." She said quietly walking into the restroom.

She breathed a shaky breath and went to the toilet closing the lid. She sat on it and pulled her legs close to her chest. She put her forehead on her knees as she let the tears fall freely. She would rather be in peace while she cried. Sin had cried earlier but it was uncontrollable not she just wanted to be in peace.

**Ed POV**

Roy walked into the hospital room. This was the first time that Edward had really seen him so serious. Ed stood up. "Sir?" He questioned. Roy looked around the room then back at Edward.

"Where's the girl?" Roy asked him coldly. Edward almost winced at the tone in his voice.

"She's in the bathroom." Ed answered weekly.

"What the hell, Fullmetal!?" Roy exclaimed. _Colonel Bastard's back_. "She might escape!" Roy exclaimed running to the bathroom door. He swung it open and paused. What did he see? The Colonel slowly closed the door and looked at Ed and Al with a worried and stern expression. "You never told me what happened. Start talking." Roy commanded. "And that's an order."

Ed and Al moved uncomfortably where they stood. "Well um was..." Ed started tripping over his words.

"Go on." Roy insisted.

"Well we found her at the Seven Deadly Sins...." Ed finally managed to choke out.

"The Homunculi!?" Roy exclaimed stupidly.

"No, sir." Al said coming in the conversation. Roy looked at him.

"Then what then?" He questioned the armored teen. Al shifted uncomfortably where he stood again. Ed smirked. This would be a good time to say something to the colonel.

"Oh, Colonel. You should know exactly what the Seven Deadly Sins is. I'm sure you go there all the time." Ed said suddenly. If armor could blush, then Al would have.

"B-Brother! That's not a good thing to say to Roy!" Al scolded his brother. Roy was confused but then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Fullmetal!" Roy exclaimed angrily. "What does this have any to do with what happened to her? It doesn't matter where she was found!" Roy exclaimed. Al and Ed sighed.

"It kinda does, Sir." Al spoke up. "Something had happened to her before she was attacked." He informed.

"Like what?" Roy asked, now calm. He looked between Al and Ed.

"Well um I rather not say sir." Al said uncomfortably.

"The same thing that had happened to Rose." Ed finally said. Roy was taken aback slightly but nodded.

"I see." He said simply.

"That's not all." Ed added. Roy looked at him curiously. "She was then stabbed by the.....attacker." Ed said not wanting to even say the name. Rape.

"That is why she is here?" Roy questioned.

"Yes, sir. I also request you not take her to jail." Edward questioned. Roy and Al both looked at him confusingly. Their eyes told him to continue so he did. "She was nearly killed. The soldiers were just going to let her die just because she stole a few things. Also, there are mainly men and only men at the prisons. How many prisons are there around that have women in them?" Ed questioned Roy.

"It doesn't matter, Edward. We were informed that she was armed and dangerous." Roy explained almost feeling bad.

"That's not true! She's not dangerous and wasn't armed." Al said loudly catching their attention. "We've already checked and if she was she could have tried to fight but couldn't. She may be our age but I know her somehow. She's so young. Maybe not physically but mentally. She doesn't even have a last name."

"What is her name?" Roy asked him.

"Sin." Al answered more calmly. Roy was sure that wasn't her real name. He said nothing about it though. Roy was about to say something else but Ed spoke up.

"We even know who the attacker is." Ed said solemnly.

"Who?"

_"Envy."_

* * *

Awesome, right? *valley girl* well I like totally was going to write more because I have all these ideas in my head but like whatever. I figured it was like, you know, a great place to end the chapter. I like feel like so sorry for like Sin.

*back to normal talk* How can girls talk like that? I say like a lot in my sentences but I have a stuttering problem and it helps me think of the words but those valley girls do it on purpose xD Anyway review and read or the other way around. You know what I mean.

Also preview for chapters to come.

_'Sin, what is wrong? Something else happen?'_

_Sin stood there. Her fists shaking so much from being gripped. She couldn't get out the words._

_-----_

_A blond girl stood not too far away. Her eyes and hair and facial expression was so familiar. Elizabeth! No....Envy!_

**Goodbye and thanks for reading. Come back for the next chapter  
**


	3. Another Beginning For Her

Two weeks later after the conversation between Roy and Ed, Roy kept Sin out of prison and she now travels with Ed. It was mainly against Ed's will because Roy forced her to stay with him for the fact she didn't have a home for house arrest and Roy didn't want to take care of her. So Colonel Bastard dropped Sin off onto poor Ed and Al while they traveled. Al liked Sin; he had gotten along with her well but they have a mission and secrets to hide. Unfortunately, they couldn't get out of this one at all.

"Sin, it's alright now. He won't hurt you here with us." Al assured as they walked out of the hospital. Sin was on Ed's left clutching his hand with one and his upper arm with her other hand. She held closely and tightly.

"Al is right. We'll be with you always. Nothing will happen." Ed informed her. She loosened her grip on him and followed closely but was holding his arm no more. She hadn't talked yet. Maybe it was because Sin was scared....or sick. Sin looked slightly off and a little sick. "Don't worry, we're almost there." Ed told him as he led her into a hotel. Sin would jump every time people tried talking to them. She was glad to finally be led into the hotel room.

She went inside and to the couch sitting on it. "Thanks, Ed and Al." Sin told them. Ed smiled and Al would have blushed.

"It's no problem Sin. Your part of the team now." Al told her cheerfully rubbing the back of his head. Sin smiled.

"I'm going to bed now." She informed as she got up and stretched her hands. She looked happy but her eyes said otherwise. It was unnoticeable though. Sin went into the bedroom and into one of the three beds laying down to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sin, Ed, and Al walked towards the train station. "So we're going to Dublith to see your old teacher?" Sin asked him. Ed and Al nodded. "I see. I bet she's nice." Sin added. Ed and Al just sweat drop and nodded anyhow.

"Yeah, she is." Al said as they got on the train. Sin was one of the first to sit down.

"So what all did she teach you?" She asked as the other two sat down in front of her.

"She taught us how to do alchemy and how to....eh to survive on an abandoned island." Al said trailing off on the last part.

"Um I see?" Sin replied slightly questioningly. Ed chuckled.

"Anyway, do you know any alchemy?" Ed asked her. Sin shrugged.

"I know how to make a doll but that's it. Also, it wears me out when I do it." Sin told him. She yawned and leaned back. Ed noticed she looked a little pale.

"Um, Sin? Is anything wrong?" Ed asked. Sin looked at him. She was about to answer but stopped when she felt sick at her stomach. She covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom to puke.

Ed and Al followed her and stood outside the bathroom door. "Sin?" Al questioned softly. Sin didn't answer. She had the door locked and cleaned off her mouth. She closed the toilet lid and flushed it. She sat on the toilet with it closed.

Sin felt something clinching at her heart as she felt the need to cry some more. Why? Why her? She hated crying and most of all she just hated her life. Sin just wished she knew who she was.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Envy kept staring at the ceiling of his room. He was tracing all the lines in the paint. His mind was stuck on something. That girl. There was something so.....odd about her. Her real name couldn't have been Sin, right? And what was her last name. Something was fishy. Envy got a bad feeling. Damn, for once, he wished he hadn't killed somebody. The girl had something interesting about her and he wanted to know.

Envy was laying on his back. His feet and legs were propped up against the wall above his head board when Lust opened the door. "Envy, we've noticed that there is something wrong." Lust said giving him a weird look. She had never seen Envy sit like _that_ before. Envy sits weirdly all the time but now the way he's sitting is a sign of depression. Could homunculi get depressed? Lust didn't know.

"What do you mean?" Envy asked angrily. He glared over at her.

"You've seemed kinda....off lately. You haven't been focused and now you're practically sitting upside-down." Lust replied crossing her arms under her breasts. Envy frowned and turned around sitting up correctly.

"It's nothing and even if it was, I wouldn't tell you." Envy said before standing up. The sin walked past Lust angrily pushing her out of the way. He needed to find out more information.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sin and the others soon arrived in Dublith. She was glad to be out of that train. Ed and Al had finally gotten her out of the bathroom. They felt so sorry for her. The two boys had no idea what the girl was going through emotionally. That's the main reason why they had brought her here. To meet Izumi.

Sin smiled at the small town. She felt more calm and at home here. "So where do we go?" She asked them with her smile. The smile was still slightly forced after everything had happened. It would be hard to fix it but time may do it's help.

"Izumi's house is more into the country part." Ed told her. Al nodded.

"We'll lead you there." Al added as they grabbed their bags and began walking. Sin followed close grabbing Ed's arm like before. "Don't worry, Sin. This is a good town." Al asssured. Sin nodded but still kept close as they led her to where Izumi was.

After a few minutes Sin had let go of them and followed close behind as they headed up to the house. It seemed so quiet and peaceful. It almost seemed to have fit the situation. It wouldn't last that long.

"EDWARD!" A loud woman's voice yelled. Edward and Al jumped and froze. They looked frantic but saw no one until a vase hit Ed in the face dead on.

"Brother!" Al exclaimed kneeling down next to him. Sin looked around frantically. She had felt her heart drop as she felt like they were being attacked but she knew it wasn't Envy for sure.

"Edward! What is it that I hear about you blowing up buildings, destroying the city on many occasions, and going to the hospital every other day!?" The woman's voice rang. Sin turned to find a tall woman. She had dread locks that were pulled back in a tie and had a white coat.

"You're part of the reason." Edward muttered rubbing his head.

"What?!"

"Nothing." Both Al and Ed said in unison. Izumi's gaze moved to Sin, who jumped slightly and turned away. Izumi walked over and put a hand on her shoulder causing her to flinch.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Only Ed and Al." Izumi told her calmly. Sin looked at her. Well not really. Sin looked at Izumi's feet. "Ed, Al. Let's go inside." Izumi said without even asking her name. She began to lead them inside with Ed muttering things.

Izumi walked into her house. She soon came saw Sig. "Who do we have here?" Sig questioned as he stopped what he was working on to see Sin. Ed and Al walked from behind Izumi.

"This is our friend....Sin." Ed answered for her. Al nodded. Sin just looked down at her feet as Izumi kept her hand on Sin's shoulder.

"Sin? That's an interesting name. Sig can you lead Sin to the guest room for now. I need to speak with the boys." Izumi commanded. Sig nodded and walked over to Sin who flinched when he got close. He was big!

"It's alright. Just come with me." Sig assured. Izumi let go of Sin and allowed Sig to lead her upstairs. Sin looked frightened but held it down as much as she could. Izumi waited for them to be out of sight before turning to the brothers. "I want to know what happened." Izumi demanded. She had noticed something was up soon as she saw them.

Al took a breath. "What do you-?" He tried to act it out but Izumi cut him off.

"QUIT FOOLING AROUND!" She yelled. Ed jumped behind Al. Al moved and put Ed in front of him. "Now tell me what happened." She stated firmly. Ed and Al finally came into agreement and ended up next to each other.

"She's a criminal and we were told to watch her because she has some important information." Ed tried to lie but found it hard. Well it was partly true.

"Don't lie to me." Oops, busted. "What else do you know about her? Also her name, is it her real name?" Izumi questioned. She needed to know. She wasn't going to let them stay here of she didn't know anything.

"No, it's not her real name. She doesn't remember her real name." Ed told her.

"I want you to tell me everything that you know about her." Izumi said narrowing her eyes at him.

Ed and Al exchanged glances then looked back at Izumi. "She was attacked. Well in a sense when a girl gets attacked." Ed started.

"Then she was stabbed. She barely made it alive. If we weren't there she would have died. Right, brother?" Al added looked at Ed. Ed nodded.

"Yeah..."

"Do you know who did it?" Izumi asked. She didn't sound as hostile as before. Ed looked down and nodded.

"Yes. It was Envy." Ed told her. Al looked down as well.

"You're talking about that monster who's after you." Izumi concluded. "Go to bed and get some rest. Sin's sleeping in the guest room and there's only two beds. One of you-"

"I can sleep on the ground. I've done it before." Al spoke up. It was true though because sometimes he couldn't sleep in certain beds because of his weight.

Izumi hesitated but then nodded in agreement. "Okay." She said motioning for them to go upstairs. Izumi wished she knew what she had gotten herself into.

* * *

That's the end for now. Sorry for my lateness. Also I might change that part in the last chapter saying what happened to Rose happened to Sin. I'm not sure where in the time line of FMA I'm going to put this. I may have to re-watch the series because I constantly forget the order of things (already seen the series three times in the past year xD) But yeah.

Read and Review and I will let you know if there are any edits. Also I was going to make it longer but I felt like I was making everyone wait. Next chapter will be more actiony *cough* Scar *cough* Also I'm adding more OC's. don't kill me xD


	4. We Meet Again

Sin stirred in her sleep. She couldn't sleep well because she still felt sick at her stomach. She rolled her way out of bed and to the window. She open the window and carefully crawled out it onto the roof. Sin sat on the roof and pulled her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms around them. She stared up at the night sky sadly.

Her mind wondered through what had happened to her. This was too much for her. Everything that has happened to her. Why...why did it all have to happen to her? Was she so bad that she had to lose her memory and live as a thief and then get...raped by a maniac! Sin felt a knew set of tears coming. If it wasn't for the fact she wanted to know who she was she would kill herself now.

Envy jumped through the roof tops of the streets of Dublith. He had been through every town trying to find information on her yet found nothing so he decided to play the little shrimp a visit. He had heard from central that shorty was visiting his teacher on business. He stopped two houses from Izumi's as he spotted a figure on the roof. Envy squinted. No way? Was that Sin? Yes it was. Envy never forgot a face...ever. He jumped on the roof soundlessly behind the mysterious girl. Envy was sure it was Sin. "Hello Sin." He said smoothing trying not to be surprised she was alive.

Sin heard a voice. She felt every part in her body freeze as she recognized that voice. Sin almost felt like crying or screaming but she was frozen in place and didn't move. She was in slight shock as she heard him talk again. "Hey, I'm talking to you, don't ignore me." Envy growled. Sin felt his hand grab her shoulder and that's when her shock ended as she stumbled up and forward so quickly that Envy was surprised.

"Stay away from me!" Sin screamed as she had stumbled up. She turned to face him and felt her heart drop at the sight of him. It was really him...Envy.

"Don't I get a hello?" Envy questioned. Sin didn't reply as she just took a step back. Envy noticed something different in her eyes. Sin didn't have that 'I don't care about life' look anymore. She had a look like she didn't want to die that she had to protect something...but what?

Sin suddenly took another step back and her foot slipped off the roof. She felt herself fall backwards. _Oh no, I'm going to die_! Her mind screamed but she felt more confused as her body stopped fall backwards and her feet were barley touching the roof. "Who told you, you could fall?" Envy asked quite seriously. Sin looked and noticed that Envy was holding onto her hand. Why would he save her after trying to kill her two weeks ago?...Envy used his other arm wrapping around her waist pulling her up trying to get her balanced. He needed information so he didn't want to scare her or hurt her...yet.

Once balanced though she didn't like that idea. "No no no no. Stay away from me." She mumbled pushing him off unexpectedly. She stumbled her way up to the top of the roof where the point was. She went to the other slide and slid down. It happened so quick that Envy didn't even have time to blink. That girl was fast and good! No wonder she was a good thief! Envy went to go after her but once he got to the back side of the roof, she was gone. Where did she go?

Ed suddenly heard the window slam. His eyes shot open quickly. He's been more alert ever since the homunculi so he wakes up easier now. He sat up and looked around and saw Sin at the window. Her hands were on it and she was trembling. Al also had awoken from the loud slam. They both looked at her curiously until Ed finally broke the silence. "Sin?" He asked her cautiously. Sin turned to him and leaned her back against the window and wall before sliding down to the floor sitting there.

"He's outside." Sin said quietly. Ed had a feeling of who it was and threw the covers off himself. He only wore his black leather pants and his boxers underneath...at least Sin hoped so.

"Who?" Ed asked running over to her. He stood over her putting his hands on the window rim looking outside. Sin felt a shiver at just the thought of his name. She refused to say it. She would NOT say his name.

"_Him_." She hissed instead of saying his actual name. "He was on the roof." She added slightly out of breath. Ed was about to question how she knew that but shook it off. He had to go investigate so he opened up the window and crawled out. Sin got up and moved to the bed. She looked over to Al and was about to say something until she saw him go to the window and tried to crawl out it. Sin couldn't help a giggle as she notice him get stuck. He was struggling a lot trying to get out. Al gave up and stopped struggling. "Need help?" Sin asked.

Al nodded from outside. "Yes." He said in his quiet echo like voice. Sin giggled again. She moved over to help him.

Edward crawled up onto the roof. "Hello pipsqueak." Came the familiar feminine voice of Envy. Ed looked up to the voice to see Envy.

"You." Edward growled between clinched teeth. He was too angry to even rant about the subject of being called short. Envy chuckled.

"What? No rant or even greeting?" He asked with his all too familiar smirk. "But before you answer that question." Envy started before Ed could reply. "Why are you with that little thief? What do you even know about her?" Ed growled clapping his hands.

"I know what you've done to her!" He exclaimed running at him. Envy did a back flip off the roof and disappeared into the darkness. Ed stood there astonished. Where'd Envy go? It was almost like her disappeared.

**It's really short. I've had writer's block for like ever now. I just wanted to post this to let you all know that.**


End file.
